


Karkat and Sollux play Melee

by spectralspices



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bara Karkat, Cum Inflation, Dominance, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralspices/pseuds/spectralspices
Summary: That's right, this is a fic that's only about Bara Karkat and trans twink Sollux playing Troll Melee. My very first Commission, from an internet friend who I love very dearly.





	Karkat and Sollux play Melee

“You’re a total bitch.” Karkat scratched his stomach as he taunted as Donkey Kongoe in Troll Melee, Troll Link’s icon pointing offscreen as he was upsmashed into oblivion. His best friend, Sollux Captor, groaned and double-tapped the stick downwards to drop faster as he respawned.

“Thuck my dick.” 

“You don’t have one, dumbass.”

“It’th thtill bigger than your’th.” 

Karkat had the stock advantage, grabbing Sollux and just jumping into the blast zone with him in tow. The lisping trans twink threw his arms up like that funny panel where You hear About Video Games? 

“Whatever!! You jutht do cheap shthit to win. Bitch.”

Karkat rolled his eyes, sitting up straigther-he was taller than sollux was standing when he sat like that, his body naturally growing much larger than the psionically inclined goldblood. “Fine. How about a bet, you nasty fuck? I play peache, you play skyfox. If you win, I’ll change my quirk to “SOLLUX OWNS ME,” before every statement. If I win…”

Sollux chuckled, already moving his icon to the top tier character with a smirk. “I’ll be your fuck-bucket.” 

Karkat felt a blush come across his face and a stir in his pants, but simply selected Peache. “Wow, desperate much? You’re totally gonna lose on purpose now so you get to get fucked. You slut.” 

“You  _ wish _ . I’m way too fuckin’ good when you aren’t being a cheap athhole.” 

Karkat three-stocked Sollux. The battle was silent, save for the clicks of their grubcube controllers, and Karkat’s single calm statement in the middle of the second stock. 

“You do remember I main Peache, right?”

Sollux dropped his controller, slowly looking to Karkat with a nervous, toothy smile. 

“Betht two out of three…?” 

Karkat was already grabbing his legs, yanking him onto his lap upside down. If Sollux were to lift his upper body, he’d be able to straddle Karkat’s hips like a seductive lapdancer. But that would imply he had any control here, which he  _ didn’t _ . Karkat yanked his pants up his legs and tossed them to the side, his large hands gripping Sollux’s hips as he regarded his bared pussy. He had gone commando, because-why not? This was why not. 

“H-Hey, w-wait a thecond-!!!” 

Karkat scowled. “You better shut the fuck up unless I tell you to talk. Masturbation tools like you aren’t allowed to speak.” Sollux would’ve retorted, but when karkat pushed his tongue inside and started licking deeper than any toy the mustardblood had ever used, all that came out was a quiet, half-choked moan. Karkat, as a yet-unspecified lowblood, seemed to be nearly as physically large as one of the highbloods. This meant his tongue was like a thick, hot, wet, writhing tentacle squirming inside, tasting him...Balancing precariously on his forearms, all he could do was moan, whimper, and breath unevenly as his best friend ate him out like a tuskbeast at a buffet table, his tight pussy flowing like a river after a few minutes. His entire face was yellow, his nipples rock hard on his b-cup breasts, his thighs twitching as Karkat held them like handles. He was just cresting onto a massive orgasm when the tongue pulled away, and Sollux realized in that moment of clarity that he’d been begging for more. Apparently, Karkat decided to do just that, standing and yanking his pants down to reveal a massive, dark red tinted gray shaft, rock hard and sporting a pair of swinging balls. From his position, upside down and resting on his back, it looked like Karkat was a fucking totem of sexual dominance brought to life, designed to make people like him submit. His heart was thundering in his chest as Karkat pulled him up, basically holding him upside down and thrusting his massive cock between his thighs, grinding the shaft across his pussy. 

“T-That’th never g-gonna fit…” 

“You’re flexible. Besides, I bet you want me to  _ make it _ fit, don’t you?” 

Sollux found that his answer was an undisputable  **YES PLEASE MASTER** . But his pride would never let him say that. Yes, all that pride that he still obviously had, upside down and twitching as his giant friend teased his pussy with his bitchbreaker. 

“Beg.” 

“W-What?!” Sollux started trying to lift himself, finding it impossible-the angle was too odd, and every time that massive  _ thing _ shifted over his pussy he couldn’t think for a moment. It felt like his womb was  _ throbbing _ . He needed to be  _ filled _ . 

“Beg me to fuck your brains out.” Karkat punctuated each sentence with another thrust across his all-too-empty hole and a slow drag back before the next.”Beg me to make you my knocked up bitch.” 

THRUST. 

“Beg me to take all your problems away, to make it so you only ever have to think about pleasing me.” 

THRUST. 

“Beg me to  _ Conquer You _ .” 

That’s what broke him. Sollux mewled like a kitten, body shuddering as he gave in. “P-Pleath...p-pound me, fuck me thenthleth...sshhhove that fat monthter cock in my thtupid cunt and break my brain, put a grub in me and parade me around ath your broken fuckthlut.” 

Karkat laughed, pulling back and pressing the well-lubed cockhead to Sollux’s entrance. “Your lisp sounds so fucking stupid.” He then rammed inside, hilting himself in an instant, penetrating deeper than Sollux would’ve thought possible. As he looked as his stomach, seeing the massive bulge in his gut from how deep and huge and hot and  _ perfectly _ Karkat’s cock had penetrated him, Sollux vaguely realized his entire body was in the throes of a mind-blowing orgasm,  his legs mindlessly locking around Karkat’s hips as his upper body was slowly raised by errant psiionics. 

Karkat didn’t seem to give a shit, simply grabbing Sollux’s hips in his huge, burly hands and bouncing him back and forth as he pounded, making the feeling somehow twice as arousing. 

“You want me to knock you up? To break your fuckin’ brain? You’re PATHETIC! You lost a fucking VIDEO GAME, and now you’re getting your SOUL practically fucked out of you!” 

“I-I’M P-PATHETIC…! FUCK M-ME, I’M YOUR PATHETIC B-BITCH!!” 

Karkat laughed, speeding up his thrusts to make Sollux writhe and moan and scream just a little more, just a little louder. As the yellowblood jolted into yet another orgasm, other objects around the room began floating, enwrapped in that same red and blue aura that shimmered around Sollux’s upper body, and Karkat realized he was about to cum for the first time that day. He chuckled, neglecting to mention that until a moment before, grunting out a quick “Oh, by the way, I’m about to cum-and I cum a  **LOT** .” 

“W-W-Wait, I-I’m thtill c-comin’ down from-” 

Sollux only made it to “From” before he felt the first spurt, travelling up Karkat’s shaft and exploding into his womb-so hot and thick and sticky, he could feel it all as it blasted against the back wall of his grub-box. Then the NEXT spurt came, and the next, and the next...each one like a champion boxer practicing his jabs on a button that said “EXTEND SOLLUX CAPTOR’S ORGASM”. He twitched and jerked, eyes losing focus and drool leaking from his mouth as his stomach was pumped fuller, fuller, FULLER...When Karkat was done, Sollux looked as if he was six months pregnant with twins, an intoxicating heat spreading through his entire body, throbbing outwards from his well-stuffed pussy. Karkat turned and walked Sollux into the bathroom, pulling out of him only once above his cleansing basin. Sollux felt the heat beginning to flow out of him, draining him and allowing the yellowblood to realize he was INCREDIBLY tired. Karkat caught him before his psiionics could fail, holding him up by his armpits as his pussy drained of all the cum that had been stuffed into it. 

“Mhngh...t-thank you f-for using me…”

“Shit, did I actually break you? That wasn’t on purpose, you’re the only person I know who’s good at games other than Troll Melee.” 

And truly, wasn’t this story about Melee the entire time?

No, because it involves a shower, which is what precludes it from that categorization. 


End file.
